The weirdest Mario day ever
by PurpleToasterOfDoom
Summary: Mario and Luigi have to go rescue Princess Peach... AGAIN. This time, however... It's different. sequal coming up soon


The Weirdest Mario Day Ever

One day...

In mushroom kingdom...

Mario and Luigi were sitting in a coffee shop when they saw King Boo go by riding on Yoshi's back. Luigi pointed at the scene, "HUH?" Mario just stared. And then Toad ran up wearing a tutu, "Mario! Uh... Green guy! Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach!...again..." Mario sighed and Luigi hid under the table. Mario and Toad stared at Luigi. Mario blinked, "Awell it looks like ima gonna have to ask this... Why are you ahiding under the table?" Luigi clung to the table leg, "Me no wanna go! Desperate Housewives isa on tonight!" Mario sighed and grabbed Luigi's legs and started pulling him away from the table, "We ahave to go!" Luigi clung to the table like a static cling sock clings to clothes, "ME NO AWANNA! ME NO AWANNA!" Mario pulled harder, "Adon'ta make a scene!" Toad looked around the shop at the people staring, "Uh... Too late."

(five hours later)

Mario and Toad were STILL tugging at Luigi's legs, trying to get him to let go of the table. Mario sighed, "Acome on Luigi! Desperate housewives awent off an hour ago!" Luigi blinked, "Whaaaaaaat?" Toad nodded, "Yeah. I taped it on DVR. You can watch it when you get back. NOW LET GO OF THE DANG TABLE!" Luigi sighed, "Afine..." He let go of the table and Mario dragged him out the door while Toad (still wearing a tutu) followed.

(at the bus stop)

Mario and Luigi walked over to the ticket booth. The guy in the booth waved a tissue, "MARIO! MARIO! OVER HERE! OVER HERE! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! And... Uh... Who's your friend?" Mario waved back and Luigi just went, "Eh..." The two bought their tickets and the bus drove up. When they were getting on the bus, you could hear the ticket booth guy in the background yelling, "I LOVE YOU, MARIO! And uh... BYE GREEN GUY!" Mario waved out the bus window and Luigi sunk down in the seat mumbling, "I ahate my brother..." Mario looked over at him, "Awhat was athat?" Luigi's eyes went wide, "Uh... HEY ALOOK ITSA OOMPALOOMPA!" Mario looked out the window, "AWHERE?" And sure enough there was an oompaloompa hitchiking on the side of the road singing, "Oompaloompa doopidee doo, I have been fired, how bout you? Oompaloompa doopidee dee, you better work hard or you'll end up like me." Mario sat back down slowly, "Uh... Poor Oompaloompa. That ameana Willy Wonky." Luigi shook his head, "Me nota gonna buy hisa chocolate nomores." Mario looked around, "Uh... Anda where dida Toad ago?" Luigi stared blankly at his brother, "Me no know."

(meanwhile...)

Toad was being dragged into an alley by Micheal Jackson. Toad was kicking and screaming, "I thought you were dead!" Micheal Jackson blinked, "Nah. I'm like Elvis. Everyone just thinks I'm dead." Toad blinked, "WHAT? Elvis is still alive?" Micheal sighed, "Well DUH. He just went back to his home planet." Toad's jaw dropped, "MEN IN BLACK WAS RIGHT?" Micheal nodded, "AND THEY NEVER MADE ME AGENT M!" Toad blinked, "Who... cares?"

(back on the bus)

Mario was listening to his iPod and singing, "Oh AMickey You're so fine! You're so fine you ablow my mind! Hey AMickey!" Luigi's face turned red and he moved to a different seat, "I ano know this guy..." A random passenger named Nicole jumped out of her seat and pointed at Luigi, "LIES! You two are on the same team!" And then a hobo jumped out of a cardboard box at the back of the bus, "Yeah, Luigi!" Luigi's jaw dropped, "ASOMEBODY AFINALLY KNOWS ME NAME!" The hobo blinked, "Really? YEAH! I got it right! i just totally guess that out of nowhere... You just looked like a Luigi." Luigi slumped down into his seat, "Ehhhhhh." While all this was going on Mario was still singing, "Oh AMickey whata pitty, ayou don'ta understand! Youa take me aby the heart, when ayou take me aby the hand!" The hobo pointed at Mario, "HEY LUIGI LOOK AT THAT!" Luigi looked, "Awhata?" The hobo jumped at Luigi and pickpocketed a mushroom out of his pants and then jumped out the window screaming, "MUSHROOOOOOOOMMM!" Nicole blinked, "Uh..." And then jumped and pickpocketed Luigi, herself, grabbing a bottle of syrup, "SYYYYRRUUUUUPPP!" Except she didn't jump out the window, she jumped out the back door. Soon after this the bus rolled to a stop outside of Disney World. Mario stepped off the bus and looked around, "Uh... Luigi... Awhat are we adoing ahere?" Luigi tripped and fell off the bus, "Owwa... ABowser arelocated to Cinderella's acastle." Mario shook his head, "He awasa evicted afroma Sleeping ABeauty's castle in ADisney Land?" Luigi nodded, "Ayup. Aturns outa they don't allow apets." Just then Goofy ran by being chased by Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell was yelling, "FOR THE LAST TIME! THE BABY'S YOURS!" Goofy had his ears plugged, "LALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! A YUPA!" Mario looked down at Luigi, "ALuigi... We ara not ina Mushrooma Kingdom anyamore." Luigi sighed, "I aknowa. The concreta fealsa different on my face." Mario blinked, "Do youa needa helpa?" Luigi lifted his arm and made a pinching motion, "Justa little bita."

(After Mario scrapes Luigi off of the concrete wich just happened to be covered in chewing gum...)

Luigi, now standing, was trying to pull off a peice of gum stuck to his nose, "You amissed apiece!" Mario shrugged, "Aho wella. Theresa no time for athata. We have to go anda rescue aprincess Apeacha!" Mario runs into the park onto Mainstreet USA wile Luigi follows still fighting a peice of gum stuck to his nose. Mario turned around to see what was taking Luigi so long and Luigi ran into him causing the gum to stick to Mario's stache and when Luigi tried to pull away the Mustache and the gum flew into the air and disapeared from sight. Luigi looked at Mario and tried not to laugh. Mario glared at Luigi, "Awhata is so afunny?" Luigi shook his head, "Oha nuthin."

(Meanwhile...)

Micheal Jackson was dragging Toad around Magic Kingdom. Toad was shouting, "HOW DID WE EVEN GET HERE? THIS IS NOT THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH!" And just then a mustache flew through the air and landed on Micheal's upper lip. Toad stopped yelling and stared, "Uh... Where'd that mustache come from?" Micheal felt his upper lip, "Like.. OMG! I totally have a mustache now!"

(At Cinderella's castle...)

Mario banged on the door, "Bowser! Open upa!" Bowser shook his fist out the window, "NEVAAAAARRRR! SHE'S MINE NOW!" Mario shook his fist at Bowser, "You can'ta make some one alove youa!" Bowser ran away from the window yelling, "'BULL CRAP!" Mario took off his hat and threw it on the ground, "ACURSE AYOU BOWSER!" Then all of a sudden a pizza boy walks up and rings the doorbell. Luigi's jaw dropped, "There awas a doorbell?" Mario tackled the pizza guy, ate the pizza, and stole the pizza guy's uniform. He put on the guy's uniform wich amazingly fit and shoved Luigi in the pizza bag. Luigi muttered, "Anda so much for thata dieta of yours..." Just then a koopa troopa answered the door, "Yo, pizza guy! Over here." Mario turned around, "Me? Oh, yeah." The koopa troopa walked into the castle and Mario followed carrying Luigi. The koopa troopa lead them up three flights of stairs and down a hall, "Now, I gotta tell yah, dude. The Bows-mister ain't in too good of a mood, yo. His lady friend don't like 'em too much. So just hurry, man, give 'em the pizza and scram." Mario nodded and Luigi thought, "Await aminite... Am I gonna geta eaten?" Mario knocked on the door and tried to change his voice, "a...Pizza!" You could hear Princess Peach in the room screaming, "HELLLP!" Bowser opened the door, "!" Mario threw Luigi into the room and jumped over Bowser into the room. Once they were in the room, they saw Princess Peach chained to the wall, and Bowser Jr. watching Elmo on TV singing, "Elmo's world!" Mario ripped off the pizza uniform. Bowser just stared at Mario and tried to hold back his laughter but he couldn't. Mario glared, "Awhat in atarnation is soa funny?" Bowser fell over laughing, "DUDE! What happened to your mustache!" Mario felt his face, "AHHH! Me mustache no awonder me face afelt so naked! Me anota sexy nomores!" Luigi was bouncing up and down inside the pizza bag, "AHELPA! I can'ta geta out!" Bowser Jr ran behind bowser, "THE PIZZA TALKS!" Bowser scowled, "I know that voice! That's not pizza! It's that green guy that's always hanging around Mario!" Luigi yelled from inside the pizza bag, "ME ANAME IS LUIGI DANG IT! I AM AMARIO'S BROTHER!" Peach stared at Mario in disbelief, "Mario! You have a brother?" Mario, "Uh... Ayeah." Luigi, still in the pizza bag, shouted, "I wasa at the wedding! I wasa the best man!" Peach blinked, "I thought that was Barak Obama!" Luigi got so mad that he ripped the pizza bag open. Luigi shouted, "LUIGI ANGREY! LUIGI SMASH!" Luigi picked up the T.V. and smashed it on the ground causing it to shatter. Bowser Jr cryed, "NOOO! ELMOOOO!" Boswer was now furious, "YOU MADE MY SON CRY! DIE!" Bowser lunged at Luigi shouting, "IMA BUTCHER YOU!" Bowser Jr cheered his dad on, "GO DAD, GO! GO DAD, GO!" Mario shouted, "ADON'T YOUA TOUCH ME BROTHER!" Peach shouted, "So he really is your brother?" Mario was getting ready to help when Luigi picked up Bowser, "LUIGI SMASH!" Luigi threw Bowser out the window and Mario just stood there, shocked, "Luigi, ahave you been aworking out?" Peach cryed, "MY HERO!" Luigi made a pinching motion, "Justa little bit." Bowser Jr ran to the window and cryed, "DADDYYYYY!" He leaned out the window but lost his balance and fell. Mario unchained Princess Peach and they hugged. Luigi chuckled, "Don'ta squeeze the peaches." Peach covered her chest with her hands, "WHAT?" Mario glared at Luigi.

(On the bus ride home)

Peach was nagging Mario, "And you really should go on a diet. THAT MEANS NO MORE MUSHROOMS! And you need to stop jumping on poor turtles! What did they ever do to you? AND WHERE DID THAT GOD AWFUL MUSTACHE GO? I'm glad it's gone!" Mario glared out the window, "I should have justa left ayou with aBowser..." Peach gasped, "OH GOD NO! He smells HORRIBLE! Not like you smell any better! When was the last time you showered?" Luigi was pointing and laughing at Mario when the hobo and Nicole jumped up from their seats. The hobo tacklehugged Luigi, "LUIGI!" Luigi waved at Mario, "YAY! I AFINALLY HAVE A FANA!" Nicole rolled her eyes, "Toad is better than you OR Mario." Mario looked up, "Oh ayeah. Speaking ofa Toad... Awhere isa he?" Luigi shrugged, "I don'ta know."

(Meanwhile)

Toad was chained to a bed in Mario's basement, "HOW DID WE GET HERE?" Micheal Jackson was playing with his new mustache and eating a peice of canalope, "DO NOT QUESTION THE SPANISH INQUISITION!" Toad blinked, "Whaaaaaaaaat?" Micheal shrugged, "I have no clue..."

(At the bus stop)

Princess Peach was STILL nagging Mario, "And you should REALLY get something new to wear! I mean HONESTLY! You've been wearing the same thing for EVER! And you too, Luigi!" Luigi was just happy that someone remembered who he was. The three walked back home and heard something in the basement. It sounded like toad screaming, "OH GOD NO! THAT'S NOT EVEN RIGHT!" Mario and Luigi looked at eachother and then ran into the basement to find Toad chained to a bed and Micheal Jackson eating a puppy. Lugi scremed like a little girl, "Me doggy!" And fainted. Mario pointed at Micheal Jackson, "ME MUSTACHE! YOUA JACKEDA ME MUSTACHE!" Micheal Jackson gasped, "Who? Me? NEVER!" Mario tackled Micheal and grabbed his mustache and put it back on, "OkeeDokee. Byebye." And he left the basement, dragging an unconsious Luigi behind him.

(Later...)

Mario was taking a shower and walked out with a towel around him. He asked Luigi, "Why isa there bacon ina the soap?" Then out of nowhere Gir popped up and screamed, "CUZ I MADE It MYSELF!" And then jumped out the window. Then Zim ran out from behind the couch and screamed, "THE END! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Then Luigi threw a mushroom at Zim and knocked him over, "Ashut upa. I'm trying to watch Desperate Housewives!"


End file.
